Christmas, Kittens & White, Woollen Mittens
by Neon.Polka-Dot
Summary: Hiro is at a loss. How could he have forgotten Christmas was here? More importantly, how could he have forgotten to get Kisa a present? But Kisa knows exactly what to get Hiro. Cute harmless, fluff!
1. Saturday: Advertisements

Christmas, Kittens & White, Woollen Mittens

_By AngelsWithSnipers_

Plot: It's Christmas & Hiro is at a loss. He forgot to get Kisa a present and now doesn't know what to do. But Kisa is far from worried. She knows exactly what to get Hiro. Cute, harmless fluff! A/N

Hello there! It's been a while hasn't it (last time I uploaded something was August last year I think! ;)! My apologies!

**I know it's long overdue, but here is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! It's nothing but a little piece of harmless fluff about Hiro and Kisa. The most serious thing in this is Hiro's raging hormone levels and mood swings! ; **

**As usual I love feedback and I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think! **

**I'll see you at the end then! **

**Disclaimer:**_** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha Inc., Tokyopop and all the other people who sort it out for us P**_

Prologue 

_**Saturday: Advertisements**_

Hiro sat on the floor in front of the television, mouth agape. The programme he had been watching had been paused to allow room for the never-ending flow of pointless advertisements; flashing roller skates, a new type of pocky he was more than slightly tempted to try (orange chocolate flavour, would you believe?), a preview of that nights seven o'clock news, _another_ preview of the second _Mogeta Movie_, and currently, a very exciting advertisement of _The Mogeta Christmas Special._

To be honest, Hiro was too shocked at that precise moment to care about how exciting the _Christmas Special_ was supposed to be, although he was sure he would care, once this mess was over. He had been very busy helping his mother take care of his new baby sister, Hinata, as of late to take much notice, and his sudden increase in homework had not helped either, but that was no excuse. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that Christmas was next week? More importantly, how could he have forgotten to buy _Kisa_ a Christmas present?

This was bad. No, worse than that. 'Terrible', 'abysmal', 'appalling', 'horrendous' and 'shocking' were much more suitable to describe this dire situation. What was he to do? What could he get her? There was no time left!

_Wait,_ Hiro told himself in an attempt to calm himself down._ Christmas is next Saturday. Today is Saturday too. That's a week starting tomorrow. Loads of time. _Plenty _of time._

' Time in abundance…' Hiro said to himself, sighing as he leant back and rested his head on the sofa situated behind him, closing his eyes wearily. '…Abundance…'

'What did you say Hiro-chan?'

Hiro's eyes shot open and, sitting forward, he searched for the source of the voice.

His mother, Satsuki, stood at the living room doorway, holding his baby sister and smiling happily with a near absent-minded look on her face.

'Nothing…' Hiro answered slowly, once again leaning back against the sofa. 'Mom, when did you realise that Christmas was next week?'

Satsuki looked thoughtful. 'When I was about four, I think.'

'I meant why didn't you tell me it was so near, not when you knew Christmas Day was!' snapped Hiro, grimacing slightly at his mother's idiocy.

'Oh!' Satsuki's smile reappeared on her face. 'Why didn't you just say that honey?' The baby shifted in her arms and she cooed to it merrily, holding its tiny hand in her own. 'But really Hiro-chan, you should know when Christmas Day is! Why do you ask anyway dear? You didn't forget to get Kisa-chan a present did you?'

Hiro groaned openly and slid down so his whole body was lying on the floor, his legs under the table and protruding out of the other side.

'Hiro-chan, how could you forget?' His mother paused cooing at her daughter to stare at Hiro in overt wonder. 'The first present you buy is for the one you love-'

Heat rushed to Hiro's cheeks. 'M-my love?'

'-And it's always the first because it needs the most thought over. Of course, the second present you buy is for your dear, loving mother because that needs time to be thought over too, although maybe not as much-'

'Mom, h-how-'

'The third and fourth are for your father and sister of course, but your father wouldn't care whether you got him a car or a teapot, men are like that dear, and your sister's so young, you could just get her a teddy bear…what's wrong Hiro-chan?'

Hiro was once again left speechless for the second time in the duration of five to ten minutes. How did his mother know? Was the really that obvious? What irked him the most was that he was so oblivious to being obvious? But wait. If his mother knew, then did that mean that everyone else did too? Did that mean Kisa knew?

He sighed. He could worry about that on a blissful Christmas Day after he had given Kisa her present, and the on Boxing Day, and then for a whole month after.

'Ooh, Hiro-chan, your programme is starting again!' Satsuki giggles as she sat down on the floor beside him, leaning back against the sofa as he had done. Cradling Hinata in her arms, she began attempting to give her her bottle. 'I haven't seen Mogie-chan in ages Hiro-chan – ooh! – It has such a good theme tune, don't you think Hiro-chan? _Go, go Mogetaa!_ – Oh no, I made Hina-chan cry!'

Hiro smirked slightly at his mother's behaviour, and then stopped as he though of the task at hand. He had one week to get Kisa a present, and the race would begin tomorrow.

He didn't even know what to get her!


	2. Sunday: Ribbons

Christmas, Kittens & White Woollen Mittens 

_By Neon.Polka-Dot. (formerly known as AngelsWithSnipers)_

Plot: It's Christmas & Hiro is at a loss. He forgot to get Kisa a present and now doesn't know what to do. But Kisa is far from worried. She knows exactly what to get Hiro. Cute, harmless fluff!

**A/N**

**Hello there! It's been a while nay? I'm sorry that it has taken so long to post this. I'm sure I promised MagicallyYours and Kountry101 that I would have the next chapter up about a week after the prologue. I'm sorry!! ;**

**I also want to thank those I asked for the present ideas for Kisa! They came in very handy! See if you can spot them over the next couple of chapters. **

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've changed my username from 'AngelsWithSnipers' to 'Neon.Polka-Dot.'. Just so you know, and the new name's a lot less morbid XD.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review because I love feedback! It means a lot!**

**And this time, I really will see you at the end! P**

**Disclaimer: **_**Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha Inc., Tokyopop and all the other dollies who bring it to us.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Sunday: Ribbons**

It may have been a day in mid-December, the coldest and darkest point in ny winter, but that did not stop the sun from shining. As Hiro soon noticed, when a streak of sunlight streamed through the minimal gap in his blinds, waking him up at half past eight in the morning.

Cursing both his blinds and the sun, Hiro turned over, tugging the covers up over his head. It was too early in the morning to get up, it was the weekend after all. He snuggled under the duvet, drawing it close around himself. If he was lucky, he would get back to sleep soon.

Hiro had his whole ideal Sunday planned. A nice long lie in, get up for dinner, maybe watch TV, bide his time. Perfect. And there was only six more days to go till the _Mogeta Christmas Special._

_Christmas Special._

_Christmas._

_Presents._

_Kisa…_

Hiro jolted forward, hair tousled and panting heavily.

_Christmas…Kisa…Kisa…Christmas…_

He shot out of bed like a bullet, the duvet being dragged so it lay in a heap on the floor in the process. Charging out of his bedroom and into the family bathroom down the hallway, he twisted the sink taps on full blast, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and then continued to the lavatory to relieve himself.

_How could I be such an idiot? _Hiro thought furiously to himself as he spread the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and proceeding to brush his teeth. And who said multitasking was just for women? _Such a brain-dead, moronic, dumb ass idiot._

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and his mother walked in, still obviously asleep and oblivious to his presence. Brushing her hair from her eyes, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened precariously as she noticed Hiro standing there using the toilet whilst brushing his teeth and running water into the wash basin.

'_Ah! Hiro-chan!'_ She cried, dashing out of the bathroom._ 'I'm so sorry Hiro-chan!'_

Hiro spat the toothpaste into the nearest available thing, which just to happened to be the bath.

'Mom! Why didn't you knock? You should always knock!'

'_I'm sorry Hiro-chan!' _he could hear Satsuki pacing on the other side of the door. She slowed down, sighing. 'Anyway, it's Sunday Hiro-chan. Why are you up so early?'

'I'm up late, not early – _stupid woman…' _ Hiro said the last part under his breath.

'Ah! Kisa-chan's present, right Hiro-chan?'

'Yeah, that's right…look, Mom, you're a woman, so do you have any idea what I could get – '

'Ah! I think I can hear Hina-chan crying, I'll be back in a minute Hiro-chan!' said Satsuki, trotting off to her baby daughter's wails.

Hiro sighed to himself and flushed the toilet. It was around about then that he felt the water lapping at the heels of his feet.

Hiro could not remember ever having a worse morning. First he got up late, then he had let the wash basin overflow, and after he had cleaned up that mess, he had then gone out in is pyjamas, not realising until his bare foot had touched the fresh snow on his doorstep. Cussing, he had gone back up to his bedroom and got dressed, only noticing as he pulled on his socks that it was now half past nine in the morning.

It was fair to say that it was not Hiro's day. He was currently trudging through the pure white virgin snow (which just so happened to be seeping into his boots somehow) whilst the cold and sharp December wind was whipping him in the face. He was pretty sure it would begin to snow again soon.

Scowling, he dug his hands as deep as he could into his pockets. He had forgotten to bring his gloves, but at least he had his scar, which he was in the process of burying his mouth and chin into.

The agitated teen strode on as quick as he could through the snow. It being a Sunday, and especially with the season being winter, there was not many people traversing the grounds of the main house. Since he had left his own house he had only seen a single maid and then, a couple of minutes later, three young boys having a snowball fight. He was berating them under his breath when a large clump of snow just so happened to whiz past his ear.

Hiro had to admit, it was fairly lovely traipsing through the estate with only the whispering of the wind and gnarled, bare trees for company. He wound his way through the maze of paths until he came to the main gate at the front entrance, which he slipped through.

It took Hiro about thirty minutes to leave the Sohma Estate and get anywhere that was remotely near town. He had had to walk. It was only when the bus rounded the corner that Hiro thought to check his pockets for change, but they were empty, and the bus rode past him.

He was near to the centre of town when the snow started to drift down lightly once again, dusting everything with a coat of pure white. Hiro shivered as he attempted to wrap his coat tighter around him, tucking his hands under his armpits for warmth.

Compared to the desolate main house at the Sohma Estate, the square at the centre of town was busy with people packing in last minute Christmas shopping. People were darting out of one shop and straight into the next, desperately searching for presents for their loved ones. Hiro was less than tempted, but felt obligated to join them. So he did, and ducked away from the snow and into the nearest shop to him.

The first shop he went into was a games shop, full of childrens toys. Toy cars, train sets, baby dolls and Barbie dolls. Young children were rushing past, dragging their parents to the thing they wanted most for Christmas. That 'thing' changed ten times over when they discovered the other goodies that the store had to offer.

Hiro moved further into the shop. He was standing under the air conditioning, which was certainly not helping to keep him warm. Moving to the right side of the shop, Hiro wound through the isles of the girls section, looking to see if there was anything for Kisa. Truth be told, Hiro knew that Kisa was too old for Barbie dolls and the such. He was much more likely to find something for Hinata in here. With that in mind, Hiro paused at some shelves filled with stuffed animals. There were large, colourful teddy bears, dogs, cats, ducks, rag dolls and every other thing imaginable that could ever be made into a plush toy. There was even one in the form of a tiger. Hiro halted in front of it. It was exceptionally cute, almost like Kisa when she transformed, but a niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him one again that Kisa was too old for that sort of thing.

_If I can't find anything else._ He thought, whilst picking up a white teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck.

Five minutes later, Hiro was back out in the cold, the white bear with the pink bow in the carrier bag he was holding. He had bought it for Hinata. She liked teddy bear and was gathering quite a collection, his mother was seeing to that. Satsuki seemed more than happy to do so. He reasoned that baby girls were more likely to want stuffed toys and dolls and frilly clothes. Boys definitely did not want that sort of thing and he was no exception. Not that she had not tried.

Thinking it would be best to go through every shop in the vicinity in the hopes of finding something, Hiro paused at a shop next door to the one he had just exited. It seemed quite a girly shop, one where a mother might drag a small child into, and Hiro inwardly cringed at the sight of it. Drawing himself together, he pushed through the door and entered the shop.

Hiro's first impressions were proved correct as soon as he was on the threshold. It _was _a girly shop and, funnily enough, there _was _a mother with a small child in there, happily placing woolly hats on the little girls' head as she grumpily tugged them off one after another.

After one sweeping glance around the shop (which was painted baby pink), Hiro ducked into the nearest isle. This was definitely one of these shops that he never wanted to be seen in. he worked his way through the isles, pausing infrequently when something caught his eye, such as a decorative jewellery box or a pretty ornament.

He arrived at the back of the shop to find the mother now wrapping up her little girl in a fleecy coat and matching woollen ear muffs, long scarf and oversize mittens, which the toddler was now in the process of trying to remove. Hiro found the same mittens lying on a nearby shelf. They were woollen, and seemed extremely fleecy on the inside. He looked around him, and when he was sure nobody was looking, slipped it on. The interior was very fluffy, and it would certainly keep your hands warm in winter. Hiro grunted to himself as he removed the glove. _Impractical, _he thought._ What if they got wet, they would soak up the water._

Placing them back on the stand, he was turning away when he noticed a tiny wicker basket filled to the brim with white and pink ribbon. Hiro dipped his hand into the silken mass, and removed one. It was fine to the touch, smooth and sleek, gentle on his hands. He absentmindedly ran it between his fingers, glancing the basket. Diving his hand into the basket once more, he removed another white ribbon and two of the pale pink ones and ran for the till. He had to get out of this overly feminine shop as soon as possible.

It was not until he was lying in his bed, after a comfortable bus ride home and a pleasant dinner, a content smile playing his lips, that he suddenly sat bolt upright, staring at the wall opposite. He had only just realised that Kisa's hair was too short for ribbons to be of any use.

**A/N**

**Well there you go, Chapter 1 done! Feedback would be appreciated as per usual!! I read and reply to all comments. I really need not to be as long when it comes to putting up the next chapter. I think I finished this sometime in June or July and I even started the next chapter then. Ah well, seems I'm quite lazy as of late. ; Thank you for reading and write back!**


End file.
